The present invention pertains to a laser scanning device for mounting on the roof rack of a vehicle.
Laser scanning devices on vehicles are known, for example from DE 10 2007 037 162 A1 and are used for ground terrain mapping by means of a method known as Mobile Scanning or Mobile Mapping. In this method, the topography of the landscape is detected from a moving ground or water vehicle that bears the laser scanner. Mobile scanning systems are significantly lower in cost than airborne or satellite-based survey systems and moreover, can detect regions inaccessible to aerial survey, for example, road intersections, water routes, tunnels, mining structures etc.
The mounting of a laser scanning device on a mobile scanning vehicle is subject to several requirements. Firstly, the mounting should be as high as possible because the laser scanning might otherwise be impacted negatively by vehicles parked on the side of the road. But secondly, it also should be only high enough so that the system can travel under lines, bridges and through tunnels unimpeded. The air resistance of the vehicle should not be unduly increased, and when not in use, the laser scanning device should be dismountable for storage. Finally, it must be taken into account that mobile scanning systems when populated with several laser scanners can attain a considerable weight of up to 100 kg, which places corresponding requirements on their stability and handling.
At present, there are no laser scanning devices that satisfactorily conform to these requirements. Indeed, laser scanning devices of the kind discussed above are known that are mounted on the conventional roof rails of the vehicle, however, these devices can only be set as a unit onto the vehicle from above and owing to their size and weight, they are exceptionally difficult in handling.